


Mountebank

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [547]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior interviews for the FBI. Kind of...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/30/2000 for the word [mountebank](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/30/mountebank).
> 
> mountebank  
> A peddler of quack medicine, who stands on a platform to appeal to the audience.  
> A charlatan; a boastful pretender to knowledge or a skill.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #235 Water.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mountebank

Tony couldn’t believe he was watching this. Senior was up on stage peddling pure water and making it sound like it was ambrosia. He took being a mountebank to completely new levels. 

Apparently, disowning Tony hadn’t been good enough for Senior. Now, he was horning in on his job and trying to prove he could be just as good of a federal agent as his son. Tony could only shake his head at what was happening. 

Somehow, the FBI had decided to test out Senior’s undercover skill with this charlatan act. Tony took comfort in the fact that if the FBI was actually considering hiring Senior they were clearly more desperate than he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
